


Once Upon a Vocaloid

by Croozer99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: Just a collection of one-shot song fics about Once Upon a Time. All of the songs will be the english lyrics to Vocaloid songs.





	

_**The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade. And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand. Never hesitating to slay all within her way. Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland. Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line. Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin. If it were not for the murderous wake left behind. No one would have suspected that she had ever been.** _

Regina strolled casually through the graveyard, tapping the graves of those she killed. She smiled to herself as she read the names. Even if she was good now, she still took pride in all of the murders she committed and the trail of blood that followed her through the Enchanted Forest.

**_The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond. The broken echo of the lies within demented words. He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland. Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed. Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose. Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death. A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed. With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath._ **

Hook sat on the deck of his ship, thinking. He thought about his life and all of the murders he committed and all of the deaths that he was responsible for. He knew that he should feel remorse, but he didn’t. He sang out a sea shanty as he sat there. Suddenly, something inside of him snapped, and he grabbed a gun. He continued to sing as a wicked grin spread across his face. As he pulled the trigger, his grin never left his face, even as he took his last breath.

**_The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club. An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland. She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call. A peculiar country answering to each command. So she rose into the throne to be the country’s queen. Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death. Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream. Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime._ **

Snow thought back to her banditing years. Nobody would ever know, but she was responsible for her share of deaths, too. Her heroism became an act. She wasn’t a hero anymore. She only pretended to be one. But it’s not like anybody knew the difference. After being on the run for so long, just narrowly avoiding her death, she succumbed to madness. She succumbed to the nightmare that their home had become. Even now, as she had become, basically, the queen of Storybrooke, she remained the same. Nightmarish, evil, and wicked.

**_And as this past two children walked in the woods. Partaking in tea underneath the trees they’d never part. They found an invitation to the queen. It was the Ace of Hearts._ **

Emma and Neil sat together at Granny’s. They were supposed to meet Snow there, but she texted and said that she couldn’t make it. So now they sat, talking about their thieving days. Neil asked Emma if she ever felt remorse for what they had done. Emma answered no. Suddenly, Neil grabbed Emma’s arm. He suggested that the two take a walk in the woods.

_**The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity. Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began. And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly. A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland. A stubborn elder sister. A witty younger brother. But they had strayed too far into Alice’s Wonderland.** _

They walked too far into the woods and got lost. But they couldn’t bring themselves to care. Storybrooke had been plunged into madness. The two ran wildly throughout the woods, not caring that they were completely lost. They had completely lost their minds. All that remained was madness. Not that they cared. They were never woken from their terrifying dream. Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale. The five never escaped the madness and they lived in their twisted worlds forever.


End file.
